I Now Pronouce You Chuck and Larry in Sonic Style
I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry is a 2007 comedy film directed by Dennis Dugan, written by Barry Fanaro and starring with Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog as the title characters. The film was released on July 20, 2007,in the U.S. August 16, 2007. Although the film got negative reviews by critics for its very crude humor and portrayal of gay people, it was a financial success, ranking #1 at the box office. The film's depiction of same-sex marriage in New York preceded the 2011 enactment of the Marriage Equality Act, which legalized marriage for same-sex couples in the state. At the time of the film's release, the state allowed for residents to file for unregistered cohabitation rights and various municipal and county governments (including, as shown in-film, New York City) offered domestic partnership registries. Plot Charles Todd "Chuck" Levine (Shadow) and Lawrence Arthur "Larry" Valentine (Sonic) are two veteran New York City fire fighters. Chuck is a bachelor and womanizer and Larry is a widower who tries to raise his two children. During a routine sweep of a burned building, a segment of floor collapses and Chuck almost dies. Larry eventually rescues Chuck by shielding him from the falling debris. As he and Larry are awaken at a hospital later, Chuck vows to repay his debt in any way possible. The incident prompts Larry to realize the fact that death can come for him at any moment, but he has difficulties naming his children as primary beneficiaries in his life insurance policy. One of the ways suggested for him to do so is to get married. Inspired by a newspaper article about domestic partnerships, Larry asks Chuck to enter a civil union with him. Although at first Chuck declines, he's reminded of his debt to Larry and finally agrees. Chuck and Larry become domestic partners and Chuck becomes Larry's primary beneficiary in the event of his death. Soon, New York City investigators arrive to inquire about their partnership, suspecting fraud. Chuck and Larry decide to enlist with the help of a beautiful, hot lawyer name Alex McDonough (Maria), who suggests that they get married. Then, Chuck and Larry marry in Canada and move in together. At a gay benefit costume party, the partygoers are confronted by homophobic protestors, whose leader, a minister calls Chuck a "faggot". Chuck punches him, causing the event to be published in a newspaper. With their apparent homosexuality and marriage revealed, the pair come under fire: Chuck and Larry are heckled while their fellow FDNY firefighters refuse to work or even play basketball alongside the couple. Their only ally is Fred G. Duncan (Silver), an angry, intimidating firefighter who comes out to a very surprised Chuck. Larry's effeminate son, Eric (Ray) is harassed in school by a homophobic bully - but he surprises everybody by easily winning the fight. During the ordeal, the previously homophobic pair come to understand what it is like to be persecuted, and become more accepting of homosexuality. Chuck becomes romantically interested in Alex after the two spend time together, but finds himself unable to get close to her because she thinks that he's gay. Meanwhile, a city agent name Clinton Fitzer (Scourge) arrives to investigate the couple. The strain on both Larry and Chuck leads to a verbal fight and also working different shifts, although there was a petition to have Chuck and Larry thrown out of the firehouse. This prompts Larry to confront the crew about their personal embarrassments on the job that Chuck and Larry helped them overcome. After this a call goes out and before they go on the call Larry even goes as far as to say: "Oh! A fire. I hope its not a big one because the faggot who's been saving your sorry asses thanks to you is on another shift". After Larry's shift is over, Chuck and Larry reconcile their differences. The marriage soon comes under fire, as numerous women provide testimonies as to having slept with Chuck in the past and the couple is called into court to defend their marriage on charges of fraud. They're defended by Alex, and their fellow firefighters arrive in support after they realize all Chuck and Larry done for them over the years and how they were treating Chuck and Larry. Fitzer interrogates both men, who testify that they genuinely love each other (albeit in a platonic fashion). As his final demand, Fitzer asks for the pair to kiss to prove that their relationship is physical, but before they do so, they're interrupted by Captain Phineas J. Tucker (Knuckles), who finally reveals that their marriage is a sham and that they are both straight. Tucker attempts to save Chuck and Larry by claiming that he would have to be arrested as well, since he knew about the fakery, but failed to report it. This prompts the other firefighters to each claim a role in the wedding in a show of solidarity. However, Chuck, Larry and the other firefighters are sent to jail, but they're quickly released after negotiating a deal to provide photos for an AIDS research benefit calendar. The deal including pleading guilty to fraud which would reduce the charges to a misdemeanor. Two months later, Duncan and Alex's brother, Kevin (Tails) are married in Canada at the same chapel as Chuck and Larry were. At the wedding party, Larry finally moves on after the death of his wife and talks to a new woman, while Alex tentatively agrees to a dance with Chuck. The film ends when Lance Bass sings, and little Eric tap-dances. Cast Shadow used the diamond.jpg|Shadow as Charles Todd "Chuck" Levine|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Lawrence Arthur "Larry" Valentine|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Maria the Hedgehog.jpeg|Maria as Alex McDonough|link=Maria the Hedgehog Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles as Captain Phineas J. Tucker|link=Knuckles the Echidna Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Fred G. Duncan|link=Silver the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Clinton Fitzer|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Tails .jpg|Tails as Kevin McDonough|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Ray the Hedgehog.jpg|Ray as Eric Valentine|link=Ray the Hedgehog Maddy the Hedgehog.jpg|Maddy as Tori Valentine|link=Maddy the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies